


A Dash Of Everything Sweet

by SketchySquiggles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Culinary AU, EddMatt, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, Monster Tom, Stuffing, feederism, stuffing kink, tom and tord are actually gay, tomtord - Freeform, tord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySquiggles/pseuds/SketchySquiggles
Summary: Tom, a college freshman, who is also a monster, joins the Academy of Culinary Arts in London as an exchange student. The surroundings are all so new. But then he meets Tord, and everything changes.WILL BE UPDATED EVERY THREE DAYS





	1. This Is Just The Tip Of The Frosting Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i was bored at school and so i decided to use a goddamn AU generator….bad idea  
> (A minor villain is reimagined as a monster in a humorous culinary school AU.)  
> Oh boy...here we go. This was written by a person who hasn’t eaten (a lot) in two days and honestly slept like...at least 10 hours throughout those two days bare with me lmao. BTW this doesn't exactly follow the prompt, but it's similar to it lmao.

Tom steps forward, gripping his backpack with his oversized claws. He moves two black eyes up at the name of the school. “The Academy of Culinary Arts.” Wow, really creative. The monster swallows his fear and gently pushes the door open, making his way inside. The halls are bustling, making the monster take a step back a little, his tail frozen between his legs. Humans of different shapes and sizes rush through the halls carrying food platters and book bags. Tom expected that this is something typical to happen at a culinary arts school, so he slightly shrugged it off. It wasn’t long before his shoulder was tapped. He quickly looks behind him, a feared look on his face. A chubby, green vested student smiles at him.   
“Hi there ! You must be Thomas Ridge, the exchange student !” The boy smiles, his cheek dusted with pink. Tom hesitates before nodding, why is this human being so nice to him. The boy then holds out a hand to his. “My names Edd! Edd Gold! I’m a Sophomore.” Edd…..cute name. Tom forces a smile on his muzzle, shaking Edd’s hand nervously, realizing how big his paws were compared to Edd’s hand.   
“Hi..” Tom finally manages to speak, his voice low and grumbly, yet a british accent still manages to show through it. Edd’s face lights up at the monster’s voice, giggling a little.   
“If you need anything, let the student body know, I’ll be there for you, okay?” Edd asks him, letting go of his paw. Tom nods, looking around.  
“Uh...do you know where…-” He fumbles for his bag, opening it with a bit of effort. He pulls a white slip of paper out and reads it. “-Room 9C is..?” He finishes his question, looking back at Edd. Edd nods quickly and slightly drags the monster behind him. As soon as they make it to the room through all the hustle and bustle, Edd pats him on the back.   
“Good luck Tom!”  
Tom waves to Edd, looking at the door. Oh boy…. He pushes the door open, to a small class of about 9 or ten students, each at their own paired up work counters. Everyone looked so different. He was in search for the professor. He finally finds him, working with a student in a red apron. He slowly approaches them. “Uh- Excuse me?” He mumbles slightly, looking at the professor. A young man with blonde hair looks at him. “Oh hello, there. Are you the new student?” Tom nods slightly, getting a handshake from the professor. God, so many hand shakes. He slightly looks at the student working next to him, surprisingly, the student is looking at him back. His dark amber eyes fixated on Tom’s sockets. The student grins before he continues to roll dough into cinnamon roll shapes.  
“-What’s your name, sport?” The professor asks Tom, smiling brightly, showing that he has braces. Tom fumbles for words, managing to say his name.   
“Thomas...Ridge.” He grins a little, looking down at the students hands, and how they meticulously smooth and roll the dough in such a fast manner.  
“Nice to meet you Thomas. My name is Professor Mann. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.” He gets out of the seat and motions Tom to sit. “You and Tord can be partners for now on! He needed one anyways. But due to our odd number we were never able to pair him up.” Mann stated as he ruffled Tord’s hair slightly. The monster nods slightly, taking a careful seat next to the student.  
“Uh...thanks.” He studders.   
“No problem ! Get to work now, Tord will tell you what you need to do.” Mann walks away from the desk, leaving Tord and Tom to stay silent. After a few minutes of Tord rolling a ball of dough in his hands he smashes it against the table, causing Tom to jolt up a little. Tord laughs slightly.   
“Got you.” Woah his accent is thick...Tord grins. “So, how are you doing today, Ridge~?” He asks, causing Tom’s spine to tingle.  
“U-Uhm….I’m fine, I guess.” Tom says, as he decides to take up his time by rolling a ball of dough, but before he even gets a chance to touch it, Tord grips onto his arm, hard.  
“What are you doing? You can’t grab the food unless you wash your hands! Or...paws in this case. The kid quickly gets up and runs to the other side of the classroom, grabbing disinfectant wipes, wiping his hands off as well as Tom’s. “Now wash.” He points to the sink. Tom quirks an eyebrow at the kid, but does as he is told. Tord smiles and sits back down, kneading the dough again,  
This kid was strange, no doubt about that, but he really shouldn't be talking, Tom thinks as he watches Tord work again. Their repeated silence is interrupted by Tom’s stomach letting out a deep gurgle. Tord looks at Tom, and then down at his stomach.   
“Looks like someone’s hungry~.” He snickers a little, causing Tom to pull his hoodie down over his stomach, grumbling in irritated. “If you want, you could try what I’m making?” Tord smiles a little, rubbing Tom’s shoulder. The nervous monster looks at Tord and nods a little. This makes Tord happy as he runs over to the oven, getting his mitts on. Tom watches as he leans down to take the food out, and he can’t help but look at his ass. It’s curved to perfection- wow, what is he saying? He snaps out of his trance as someone yells from the other side of the room.   
“Tord, throw me the butter!” A male yells, he bares a green plaid shirt and a bit of scruff on his chin. His accent sounds like...maybe spanish? Puerto Rican? So many races and nationalities in one classroom. No wonder who he was accepted so fast. Tord takes an oven mitt off, holding the pan with the other covered hand. He opens the fridge and grabs the butter, chucking it. Mann quickly looks up from his desk, watching the butter slam into the boy’s hands, getting a little on the desk. “Thanks!” He yells, taking the plastic wrapping off of the stick. Mann chuckles and rolls his eyes, continuing to do paperwork. Tom can’t help but laugh a little. He watches as Tord brings back a plate of cinnamon rolls and sets them in front of Tom, a complete bakers dozen. Tom’s mouth waters slightly as he takes one and pops it into his large mouth, not even bothering to chew. He purrs at the flavor, earning a large smile from Tord. Soon enough the rolls are gone and Tom is left with a full stomach. Tord takes the plate away and washes it quickly before coming back to the desk.   
“They were good, I’m guessing?” Tord smiles and bites his lip, watching the monster rub his slightly extended stomach. Tom nods and licks his maw, hoping for more of the taste to be present. Tord blushes, pressing a hand hesitantly on Tom’s belly, getting the monster to hiccup. “Aww.” Tord smiles more, when he notices Tom blushing. “Hey uh, if you want more of the food I make...maybe do you know...wanna hang out in my dorm room? I have a roommate but he’s never usually home until late at night.” Tom looks at him and smiles.   
“Tonight?”  
“Any night~”   
Tom grins, sitting up and pulling his hoodie down. “Sounds good to me!” Tord grins back, patting Tom’s stomach slightly, beginning to clean up his station up with Tom as the school day threatens to end.


	2. Taseful Arrangement

It’s roughly 7:30 p.m when Tom and Tord arrive to Tord’s on-campus dorm. He takes his keys out of his pocket and fiddles with the individual keys before finding the one to his room. It’s silver in color and it has almost a new-ish look to it. He jams it into the slot and turns, opening the door. Tord pushes the door open, slowly and carefully and offers Tom a place inside. The monster, being somewhat polite, wipes his back paws on the rug outside, then steps in. He looks around the dorm, his eyes falling on random objects left and right. Mirrors and purple bedsheets on one side, Norway, communist flags, and baking materials on the other. Tom blinks slightly, his face showing slight confusion with the way his eyebrows bend.   
“Uhm- What’s up with the Flags?” He finally asks, getting slightly closer to them.  
“Oh! That’s just a collection of flags I own. I’m not really a communist, i just like the way it looks...plus it scares people.” Tord smiles.Tom assumes that due to the accent and the other flag, he is Norwegian. What a cute display. He smiles a little, looking down at the small shelves on the bottom of the flags. Pictures of Tord along with a few other people rest there, dusted and polished. He looks at one where Tord is standing next to two older men.   
“Who are these two?” Tom’s head cocks to the side. Tord quickly runs over to look at what Tom is studying.  
“Oh! Those are my army dads !” He smiles, the gap on the side of his teeth shows. The purple monster smiles a little, picking up the picture. He gets a closer look at the two males. One of them bares a cigarette and a chubby build, while the other one bares long hair, a cheerful smile, and a thin build. They look happy together. He stops looking at the pictures and looks at Tord, who disappeared behind him, walking into the makeshift kitchen. He watches Tord meticulously gather baking ingredients, slowly coming forward to meet with him on the other side of the counter.   
“What are you making, Tord?” Tom asks, his tail swishing on the ground a little. Tord smiles up at the monster and pokes his muzzle with a finger.   
“Secret silly monster~!” He grins as he cracks an egg and slips the yolk into the shells, getting the egg whites out. He then throws the yolk out and mixes a chocolate looking batter together, adding more items as he whisks. He walks out from behind the counter and holds the whisk out to the monster, Tom looking over it curiously. He looks at Tord, who sticks his tongue out. Tom understand what he means and gently grazes his tongue against the whisk, purring at the sweet chocolaty taste that slides into his hungry mouth. Suddenly the door swings open, a tall ginger with freckles walks through door, typing on his phone, fixing his hair as he walks into the kitchen. Tord looks at the ginger. “Oh, hello Matthew.” He continues working, not paying any mind to the tall boy rummaging through the dresser on his side of the room.   
“ ‘Ello Tord.” Matt answers, finding his brush and his mirror, brushing his hair up so it isn’t floppy or frizzy. Tord looks over at Matt in his desperate attempt to make himself as gorgeous as possible and he laughs.   
“Ya’ know no one cares how you look at a DORM party, right? Half of those fuckers are in their pajamas drinking alcohol under a bathroom light.”   
Matt shakes his head quickly, fixing his hair afterwards. He then puts the brush back, pocketing the mirror in his hoodie. “I’ll be back around 12 !”  
“As per usual...have fun Matt.” Tord smiles as his friend shuts the door, not even noticing the giant purple monster near the counter.  
“Wow...he popular?” Tom looks at the door, and then at Tord, who nods as he begins dumping the batter into separate tins.  
“Yep, one of the most popular freshmen on this unit...he can’t even cook...I teach him everything…but he’s good looking so I guess he deserves the attention.” Tord blushes, missing a tin and accidentally getting the batter on the counter. “O-Oh gosh, I’m sorry-”  
“No, No it’s okay, take your time. I’ll clean it up.” Tom smiles, moving over to Tords side of the counter. He sits on his knees and gently grazes his tongue on the stone surface, gathering up all the batter that was spilled up. Tord blushes slightly, continuing what he was doing. He finally gets all the batter into the tins, grabbing the tray and walking over to the oven, gently sliding it in and shutting the door.   
“So while those are cookin’ what are we gonna do?” Tom leans against the wall, looking at Tord who is washing his hands in the sink.  
“Well, I got some pre-made stuff, if you’re interested~” He chuckles, wiping his hands and turning around. Tom blushes slightly and nods, his tail also wagging in agreement. “That’s my good boy~.” Tord snickers as he goes to the fridge. He takes out a gallon of milk, two pies, and tub of ice cream. “Sit for me, darling~.” Tord brings the food over to Tom at the rather small kitchen table. Tom sits down on a chair, looking at everything. “Would you mind starting without me?” Tord smiles. “I’d like to see how far you get before I start.”   
Tom blushes. “U-Uh….sure.” He bites his lip and grabs a pie and a fork, beginning to shovel it into his mouth. The monsters black eyes light up and he purrs at the taste. “It’s so good…..” He continues eating, earning a smile from the Norwegian. Tom continues stuffing his face at a quick pace, finishing the two pies in less than ten minutes. He continues on, chugging some of the milk before stopping for a breather. He stretches his arms up, yawning slightly. The checkered shirt underneath his sweatshirt rides up, exposing a somewhat soft, rounded, stomach covered in ventral scales. From the middle up to his neck. He blushes and presses a paw on his stomach, earning a slight gurgle from it. He purrs quietly, his tail wagging. Tord blushes slightly, walking over to him. He gently presses his hands on Tom’s belly, rubbing slightly. This gets Tom to purr louder. This is rushed to a finish when the oven beeps. Tord sweats a little, running over to take the cupcakes out.   
“Okay, all set. Now we just let these cool down.” Tord walks back over to Tom. “Need any help continuing darling~?” Tom nods slightly, opening his maw, waiting for Tord to start filling his face. Tord grabs the milk and tips it over his mouth. Tom quickly gets his lips over the nozzle and gulps it down. No human could possibly drink a gallon, a monster could though. They make it down to 1/4th before Tord puts the gallon down. He grabs the bananas and un peals them. Tom opens his mouth a little, so Tord could get the bananas into his mouth. He chews, taking his time to swallow. When he finishes the bananas the milk is then put back into his mouth, and Tom finishes it off. He inhales and exhales, holding his gurgly stomach, hiccuping and burping as he feels his stomach process how much food is inside there.   
“G-God….I’m fuckin’ full…” Tom mumbles, his mouth salivating slightly.  
“That’s good..should we stop then?” Tord smiles, rubbing the monster’s tummy slightly, sitting on his lap.  
“N-no...you made cupcakes and I..I don’t want them to go to waste...I guess.” Tom blushes. Tord smiles a little. He rushes over to the counter and grabs only a few, not wanting his monster friend getting TOO sick. Tom opens his mouth weakly and Tord begins putting them in, one at a time. Tom manages to get all of them down. He huffs slightly, closing his eyes as Tord massages his bubbly gut with two warm hands.  
“Do you wanna lay down on the couch, Tommy?” Tord asks the monster, who nods in response. “Can you walk, or do you need my help?”  
“I-I’ll walk…” He hiccups, getting up. He holds his stomach with his paws, moving over to the couch. He lays down abruptly, purring as soon as he feels the soft fabric on his back. Tord climbs up onto him, rubbing his stomach again, and laying his head down on it. Tom’s eyes close and he instantly falls asleep, snores mix with the purrs as Tord continues to treat him, Tord falling asleep soon after as well.


	3. Drunk Ginger

Matt sits in the hall, his ginger hair a mess and alcohol dripping from his mouth. He looks at himself in the mirror he brought in his hoodie, utterly hating how he looks but not giving any shits at this point in time. He sighs dropping the mirror on the floor, hiccuping slightly into his arm.   
“Hey, Matt! Get back in here! You party animal!” A male voice shouts from the door. Matt jolts up a little, looking in the direction of the voice.   
“M-Mark, not right now….leave me alone. Okay?” He rubs his arm, resting his head on his knees. Mark begrudgingly shrugs and shuts the door behind him, leaving Matt to relax in almost dead silence yet again. Suddenly, a figure sits down next to him. Matt slowly look to his right, seeing Edd, green sweater vest and all. He smiles, his rosy cheek tinted a brighter red than usual.   
“Hi Matthew !”  
“Uh,....Hi.” Matt blushes a bit, staring directly into Edd’s eyes. He bites his lip, sitting up and fixing his hair a little. “H-How are you, Edd?” He grins, like his pompous self usually would. Edd chuckles a little and wipes the liquid dripping from his chin off with a napkin from inside his pocket. “Not, much, how about yourself? Aren’t you supposed to be in there?” He points a thumb to the door. Matt shrugs and covers his face.  
“I don’t feel up for it right now.” Matt mumbles, feeling his stomach shift a little in discomfort due to the alcohol in his system. He was never the one to drink, and this is why. Edd sighs a little and pats Matt on the shoulder.   
“Hey, It’ll be okay, okay?” He smiles. Matt looks up at Edd, his smile making the ginger blush and smile in return. “That’s the smile I know around campus!” Edd punches Matt’s shoulder a little, causing the ginger to giggle slightly and shove back. Edd snorts and gets up, holding a hand out, Matt hesitates a little before grabbing it, pulling himself up. Matt looks down at Edd, realizing the height difference causes him to laugh slightly at the small chubby boy that just helped him up. Edd blushes, realizing the height difference as well. He rubs his arm a little, grinning slightly. “Feel high and mighty again?” Matt thinks a bit before shaking his head.   
“Not when I’m with you-” He realizes his sentence and blushes, getting Edd to giggle more.   
“You’re pretty slick, ya bugger.” Edd smiles, walking off, leaving Matt to deal with his hot face. He looks at the dorm door and shrugs, not wanting to go back in. He strolls off to the ed of the hall and takes a right, finding his and Tord’s dorm room. He wipes his feet on the rug and opens the door, instantly regretting that decision. The ginger’s eyes fixate on his roommate, laying on top of the purple mass on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being late...and for the chapter being small.....ill make it up to you guys. I've just been slightly unmotivated


End file.
